pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 3
/Archive /Archive 2 first -- 15:09, 18 February 2009 :2 --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:14, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Thanks, btw. (→15:27, 18 February 2009 - ) :::np -- 15:27, 18 February 2009 :::3rd. btw haveu worked on my sig?*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 20:18, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::first--Relyk 20:46, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Not yet. I didn't have time today. I might have time Friday. (→21:55, 18 February 2009 - ) first!!! :D 21:59, 18 February 2009 (EST) :crap, Iffy is faster. ... jk, first! --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:11, 19 February 2009 (EST) FIRST ON WIKIA! 23:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ugh This is going to take some getting-used-to. Karate Jesus :what is? -- 00:08, 20 February 2009 ::wikia. And ups, they broke my sig. Karate Jesus 00:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::The only real difference is the Ad's on the right tbh [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 00:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yarp. I actually like the new ad position way better. -- 00:11, 20 February 2009 :::::The save page is also different for me, it's getting REALLY annoying REALLY fast... But I agree, the ad position is better :) 00:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Um...maybe I'm going crazy, but my ads are on the bottom and the left (and FF isn't blocking them >:/ ) Karate Jesus 00:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not much difference apart from ads being to the right now, aura of moving is confusing though. --Anonimous. D: 00:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, i'll fuck with this tomorrow. Gotta fix my sig and I'm sure there's other shit I'll have to fix too :/ Karate Jesus :::::::::Ads for me are under the "Recent Activity" log. 00:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Make me a panda siiiiig 00:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Alright, alright. I'll make you one tomorrow if I have time. It would save me time if you could find a picture of a panda that you want to use. Karate Jesus 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) KJ in the preferences somewhere, there is a box you tick that enables extra advertising (as much as would be shown for an anonimous user), maybe you have this checked. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 00:21, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll check later, thanks Frosty. Karate Jesus 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I was using a different skin apparently. That was the problem. I set it back to monobook. Karate Jesus Your link to wikia is sort of... well... you know, kinda weird now ;) But I still like it :D 01:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :wikia rules--[[image:Healing_Hands.jpg|20pxCanderouss]] 01:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::wut? Karate Jesus 16:39, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::nvm, thought you were trying to make a point with your sig (which I didn't realize was your sig at first). You should probably fix that. (→17:13, 20 February 2009 - ) ::::too lazy too fix.--[[User:Canderouss|'Canderouss']] 21:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) pandas4prez? http://portofinodiving.com/art/Manatee.jpg. <3 whatever the fuck that is. http://www.exodus-alliance.com/images/delete.jpg is also neat. 00:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) mai sig yu making it?Xxunrealxx1 03:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :he said he'd do that one before he'd do one for me. Iffy might be before you in the line too. --'-Chaos-' 10:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I'm gonna start charging you people if you don't be patient. I'll make them when I have time. I'm currently working on Unreal's, then LA's new one, then Chaos's. I'll get to them when I get to them. (→16:16, 21 February 2009 - ) :::Tehee, I'm last. I'm patient because I like this one ;o --'-Chaos-' 16:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ups I think I'm blocked... Stupidity on RfA's. Use some common sense That was over a week ago. Shit admin Rapta is shit. (→16:24, 21 February 2009 - ) :I guess wikia let's us contribute to our own user page even if we're blocked....that's weird. Oh well, I wonder why Rapta decided to block me for the RfA thing. That was at least a week ago and no other admins saw any reason to block me. Hmm.... (→16:33, 21 February 2009 - ) ::Because RfA is srs bsns and you used to for jokes. You're a pretty big shitter for not seeing that as bannable D: Rickyvantof 16:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Um...you were treating it the same way I was. You even asked for one. You're a pretty big shitter for not seeing how this doesn't make sense. (→16:35, 21 February 2009 - ) ::::I asked for one, sarcasticly, which was obvious, because you even said I was joking. You're bad KJ. Rickyvantof 16:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You asked for one, I made it, you accepted the nomination. Then I said nothing and did nothing. Explain to me how that's any worse than you? (→16:38, 21 February 2009 - ) ::::::pz, bring it up on the AN if you don't like the fact that he's not banned Brandnew. 16:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Can't. I can't contribute to the AN. (→16:40, 21 February 2009 - ) ::::::::I accepted because I thought "why not", but it was obvious to both of us I wouldn't ever get to be an admin. I also wasn't the only one you RfA'd out of a joke. Rickyvantof 16:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Then email an admin, don't start whining here because no one cares. Brandnew. 16:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Imo, if Rapta is gonna be a bad admin and block for this, then he has to block Angelus and Ricky too. All I did was make RfAs for 2 people who asked for them. Technically, I broke no rules. And, btw, they both accepted them. So, that makes it a legitimate process. Don't turn on me now and call me a shitter just cuz you wanted a RfA. Btw, sarcasm doesn't work on the internet. (→16:43, 21 February 2009 - ) ::::::::::Want me to link to your talk from AN so you can chat with them? Sarcasm works btw. It's just horribly limited. --'-Chaos-' 16:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Don't worry about it Chaos. I emailed Rapta, but I'm not too worried about this. I just hate it when people try to throw me under the bus *cough*Ricky*cough*. (→16:53, 21 February 2009 - ) You actually said something like "I will RfA you, although I know you're obviously joking." so if you were so sure I was joking, the RfA wasn't genuine. And, srsly, you whining about rules, admins ban you whenever they want, lol. Rickyvantof 16:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :i got banned for telling Brandnew to gtfo once. I think frvw just wanted to break out the banhammer -- 16:56, 21 February 2009 ::Prolly the lamest way to end the dumb spree of RfA's/RfBM's, but I guess it'll work. --'-Chaos-' 16:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : @Ricky. Hey, you accepted. I'm alright with taking a block for this....it just doesn't make sense....especially, considering that every other admin saw what I did and did nothing. Oh, well. Next time, Ricky, don't be puss. Just own up and say, "yea, I accepted it. who cares?" Don't try to blame everything on me if you had a part in it, but again, I don't really care this time. It's just a 2 day ban (I think). (→17:00, 21 February 2009 - ) ::Did you miss the part where I wrote "I accepted because I though why not"? I am not denying the fact the I accepted your RfA, I just said you shouldn't QQ because those RfA's were your 'jokes' Rickyvantof 17:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::His jokes if you ask for it? Even as jokes? =/ --'-Chaos-' 17:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::^ Good point actually...eh, it doesn't matter anymore. My QQ is over. I always forget that admins just do w/e the hell they want here....even if it is a week late. Anyway, wtf is Luke trying to say on his usertalk? I never can understand a word that guy says. (→17:05, 21 February 2009 - ) ::::(ec)...yes. When I joked to "RfA me" it was obvious to anyone, even KJ himself that it was a joke (because I would never make an admin) and that was harmless. However starting an RfA because of an obvious joke is, apprently, something you can get yourself banned with. Rickyvantof 17:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::In that situation, even the most serious RfA would have been a joke. --'-Chaos-' 17:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::What would you have done if your RfA passed Ricky? Would you have said, "oh it was just a joke, I don't wanna be an admin". Or would you taken the status? We all know you would have taken it, which is what makes me fail to see how this is blockable. (→17:12, 21 February 2009 - ) :::::::El Oh El, you actually think I would've made it to admin? Me passing that RfA hadn't even crossed my mind. Rickyvantof 17:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. --'-Chaos-' 17:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::: That's not what I asked. Let's pretend we're in a world where people actually like you and your RfA passed. Would you or would you not have taken it? (→17:16, 21 February 2009 - ) :::::::::I would, because the community obviously wants me as admin and why would I want to let the community down? Liking me has nothing to do with it, I like Forsty but opposed his RfA, for instance. Rickyvantof 17:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Good point, and by that I didn't mean that I dislike you. It's just that most votes on RfA's tend to have nothing to do with the person's ability to be an admin. Ok, but do you see what I'm saying? If the RfA had passed, I wouldn't be blocked. But because the RfA failed, I'm blocked. The validity of the RfA has nothing to do with whether or not it started out as a joke. It was still a valid RfA and you accepted it. I still don't see how this is bannable. (→17:21, 21 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::Well, you obviously don't know Rapta. Rickyvantof 17:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol, apparently not. But I figure I'll be banned by every single admin eventually. Might as well get his out of the way. I wonder if that new policy for evaluating admins I wrote up will ever go through.... (→17:24, 21 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::Hello. :::::::::::::Keep your trolling off the RfA pages. There's enough trolling material in the votes themselves without you creating new RfA pages (worth of trolling material) entirely. :::::::::::::Thanks. :::::::::::::Also, you might want to check your email. — Rapta (talk| ) 01:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Checked my email, read the first line, then trashed it. Go find someone else to take your pre-pubescent, dickless bullshit out on Rapta. Cuz, honestly, I couldn't give less of a fuck about why you think I contested the block. The wall 'o text above should help you figure it out though. It doesn't matter, though. My block is over, and you're still the worst admin here. Congrats. (→14:23, 22 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::lolrage -- 14:26, 22 February 2009 ::::::::::::::::You wanna see rage? I should show you the email he sent me. If he's what qualifies as an admin, then my asshole should be prime minister of England. (→14:27, 22 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::::It's more interesting that people still have to read what you continue to spew forward constantly on a daily basis here. It's also more pathetic that you're trying to get blocks on people, or rather, the very people you "found to be eligible" for an RfA. It's as I said, your baseless rants/rage attacks are, well, baseless. You can continue to whine about people being "shit admins", but it all adds to the point that your entire attempt here at trying to "reconfirm" admins was a joke. Much like most of what you've written here. :::::::::::::::::Oh, and back to the "ban them too! they accepted!" argument you tried to put forth, here's the response: They didn't make the page. :::::::::::::::::And it's like I said on the ban notice, use some damn common sense before pressing the "Save page" button. While I'm disappointed you didn't take the time to read my email, I'll assure you that it contained some helpful advice you might want to take, or even share with others. But hey, if you're still sitting here and calling me "pre-pubescent", your judgment would probably be as flawed as any hypocrite. :::::::::::::::::Take some time to build some merit on what you have to say, and then say it. That's another piece of advice you should take. Other users have done it, there's no reason you can't do too so without cussing your teeth out. :::::::::::::::::Take the advice. Have a good day. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : Ohhh, now I get why you banned me. Lol. I kept thinking to myself, "this is the dumbest ban I've ever seen, and it's sooo late. I wonder why?" You're upset about my idea for the addition to the Eval. Admins policy and needed an excuse to ban me. Alright, I figured I'd get banned for writing that anyway, I'm just surprised it took you so long to get to, Rapta. :You should have just told me that you were upset with me in the first place, rather than trying to justify it through those RfA's. Btw, I went back through that email in my trash and now I understand why you were so upset in your email. You just had a grudge against me. :Oh, and if your response was serious, then you completely missed the point of what I was saying (and were apparently pretty pissed off). I wasn't suggesting that you ban the people I RfA'd. I was suggesting that it was a legitimate process that isn't bannable, and not only that, but if it is bannable then so is accepting or even voting on that page (if it's all just a "joke"). :However, I hadn't read this part of the admin policy, "if an administrator feels it is prudent, he may remove a user from the Wiki for any reason, or no reason at all." So, I realized that there's no point in contesting the block anymore, because technically, you don't need a reason to ban me. :Lastly, I no longer see a need to push my idea that admins should be accountable to this community, because I have realized that admins like you will not allow that policy to pass. In short, you simply don't want to have to answer to "hypocrites" like me, who only "spew...cusswords through their teeth". Have a great day, Rapta, and please continue to do whatever the hell you want. Don't worry....no one will stop you. (→16:30, 23 February 2009 - ) Oh, and btw: Drama Llama (→16:44, 23 February 2009 - ) :...and yet you manage to blame other people again... Rickyvantof 16:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Keep going with the "I'm not going to read what you said, just listen to my mindless conspiracy theories" blabble. It works well for you. And, it's like I said, the ban reason other than your exhibited stupidity when creating pages for trolling material. Lines are drawn at one point, and you crossed it, and you got blocked. So continuing to look for an excuse for your stupid behaviour only makes your contributions seem all the more retarded and pointless. :There really, is no conspiracy. You're raging way too much and reading too much into the block message. Though I do agree you should probably take some time off and not continue to try and argue something pointless on your behalf. :Or you can choose not to. That's always a choice. Though it's not any most people would recommend. But hey, surprise us all. — Rapta (talk| ) 16:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and using pink llama images is a perfect way to try and argue your way out of something retarded. Keep up the good work. — Rapta (talk| ) 16:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Rapta, it's obvious that you would like me to be gone longer than the original block you placed on me, so why not go ahead and make it longer if you think I need a break? You can blame it on NPA, or whatever else you want. After all, you don't technically need a reason, now do you? Oh, and Ricky, I hope this clears things up: I take full responsibility for the RfA's. I'm not blaming other people. It's my fault. Good enough? (→16:58, 23 February 2009 - ) ::::So at first you cry over the fact that you got banned an otherpeople didn't, and now you are asking for a longer ban? MAKES NO SENSE :> Brandnew. 17:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Reading is good. (→17:01, 23 February 2009 - ) ::::(ec) Well, if you want a user-requested block, I can issue one, given your confirmation that you want one. Or any other admin, for that matter. ::::Though you can always choose to go out in flames and do some flaming before going off. I find that tends to be deemed fashionable among less creative users, though obviously more pathetic. It's your choise, though. — Rapta (talk| ) 17:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not trying to flame, actually, I was never trying to flame until you sent that email (and don't even try to claim that you weren't intending to be an asshole in that email). I was angry then, but I'm not anymore. I just trying to finish this conversation. Actually, I think I'll just stop responding because this is no longer productive. Especially considering that after everything I say I will just be called "retarded". (→17:11, 23 February 2009 - ) ::::::So you read my email? All the better then. — Rapta (talk| ) 17:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::"Btw, I went back through that email in my trash". At the risk of sounding like a broken record, "Reading is good". I have at least read everything you've written before hitting the "save button", why don't you ;] (→17:39, 23 February 2009 - ) ::::::::Actually, that was a direct response to what you wrote before, but I just wanted some confirmation. Keep trying though. — Rapta (talk| ) 17:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Good cover :] (→18:06, 23 February 2009 - ) wow, lern play game? Tab 17:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I thought I just did....the game is: don't fight blocks, right? Don't RfA, right? Don't suggest policies, right? (→17:05, 23 February 2009 - ) ::Actually, the game can be summarised as don't be retarded. - Misery Says Moo 17:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Then don't we all lose? (→17:11, 23 February 2009 - ) ::You're missing some key words there. The list should be: ::#Don't fight trivial blocks, ::#Don't RfA stupidly, ::#Don't suggest pointless policies. ::You see, getting the right words in changes the argument a lot. Anyone ___ purposely _____ out ______ words to try and make their point, but as you can see, sometimes it gets quite moot, don't you think? ::Or maybe not. — Rapta (talk| ) 17:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Also note that you were blocked for only the second point listed above there. The other two are pretty trivial, but also require some common sense. — Rapta (talk| ) 17:15, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Most of the people in this thread have lost the game, yes. - Misery Says Moo 17:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe thinking before editing is an important lesson here tbh, if you don't really need to hit that save button then don't, it really could have saved so much effort (and time where you guys could have been farming fame in HA). [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :See, this is why I think you'd make a good admin :) (→18:06, 23 February 2009 - ) :Which is something I've been saying a long time now (ex. I said up there, and in the email to User:Karate Jesus), but hey, one can only hope that people will start coming to their senses. — Rapta (talk| ) 18:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, but he didn't say it like a dick. GG on conflict resolution, admin :) (→19:46, 23 February 2009 - ) :::Selective hearing. Congrats, you've accomplished something. And yet your points are still as moot as ever. That's unfortunate. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Rapta, we're at a point now where we have 2 choices. (1) We can keep insulting each other back and forth with snide comments like complete asses, or (2) We can be done. I think I'd prefer the 2nd option. How's that sound to you? (→20:10, 23 February 2009 - ) Last I checked, unless someone has physically influenced the state of your head, you are responsible for your own actions. 20+ years under the belt and still not manly enough to take responsibility for your own actions is GG.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I think you've been reading the wrong usertalk page because I have taken responsibility for my actions....4 times. I'm afraid I need to ask you to fuck off my userpage and go troll someone else. Thanks :) (→19:45, 23 February 2009 - ) FoW Guide Rally-kupo? enjoy ;) 04:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey, LA, I'll have to work on your sig some other time. I'm going to let Rapta chill for a week or so, and I have 2 double-field shifts anyway this week. Tell Unreal and Chaos that I'll get to theirs later too. Have a good week :) (→17:13, 23 February 2009 - ) ::d/w, I stalk your usertalk. --'-Chaos-' 19:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently, so does everyone else lol. (→19:47, 23 February 2009 - ) wtb an online KJ 100k+20e obo. 20:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :sweet, I'm worth more money than I'll ever have in-game or irl. D: (→20:07, 24 February 2009 - ) ::Get on and I'll show you what you're worth :O 20:08, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::oh noes! Cyber sex tyme! Wait...what? (→20:09, 24 February 2009 - ) ::::go hang with C :o 20:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I r C nao? I don't hang with people. -- — 20:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::By "hang" you mean....? (→20:36, 24 February 2009 - ) :::::::I have a crappy euro connection so I can't play anything for real and I don't enjoy playing with humans anyways. Maybe some skill capping with Iffy before she got her title. -- — 20:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::euro servers are baed. But my connection at work is bad too. That's why i can't pvp at work. (→20:45, 24 February 2009 - ) :::::::::Awwwwwww. So I'm not human anymore? :( 23:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) bump. still buying. 03:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ty ;)Xxunrealxx1 22:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :did you like it or do you want me to try something else? (→22:42, 24 February 2009 - ) Account It sounds like you should be able to log in and edit as Karate Jesus as normal without any problems. Please let me know if that's not the case. Angela (talk) 02:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm having no problems, but thanks for asking. (→20:49, 25 February 2009 - ) ohnoes We have a new beard--Relyk 16:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0a/Uberfuzzy_small.jpg -- 16:31, 25 February 2009 ::sweet lord...that's an awesome beard. I still think mine might be better ... (→20:51, 25 February 2009 - ) :::You need a proper lumberjack beard, like down to your mid chest. So it becomes indistinguishable from your chest hair. -- 23:03, 25 February 2009 ::::It would be if I didn't shave lol. (→23:05, 25 February 2009 - ) :::::then don't shave -- 23:07, 25 February 2009 ::::::I don't think my wife would appreciate that. And, let me just say, when she's happy, I'm happy. (→23:10, 25 February 2009 - ) :::::::fair enough. but it would make me happy tbh -- 23:12, 25 February 2009 ::::::::Yea, but you don't please me orally....yet (→23:13, 25 February 2009 - ) :::::::::wts too much info. 23:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::What? You didn't want to know about the time Tai and I got dangerously close to having.....um, wait what? Oh, and why do you say "wtb" and "wts" so much LA? (→23:38, 25 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::KJ is on a weird i'm-a-creepy-oldish-guy roll tonight -- 23:47, 25 February 2009 ::::::::::::It's what I do. And 24 is not old (it is here, but not irl). (→03:50, 26 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::Because i actually play GW? :O check my userpage, if you want anything, you can have it. 03:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::what do you mean? you mean out of your bds, voltaic, etc.? Why? EDIT: oh you're quitting guildwars? awww, that sucks. if you're serious about giving me something, i would love the bds or the voltaic, but i don't care. I'd rather you keep playing tbh (why are you quitting?) Karate Jesus (on my cell and cant sign). :::::::::::::::What's your birth month, KJ? - 16:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::November. Why? (→18:19, 26 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::::balls. I'm three months older than you. :> - 18:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Damn, really? I think Ninefingers has us beaten on age, but I don't know anyone else here older than us.... (→18:22, 26 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::::::::yarr. Also, Ninefingers doesn't count. - 18:25, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure someone besides Nine is older than us, but most people here don't talk about their age. I typically just assume they're between 13 and 17. So you were born in '84 too? (→18:27, 26 February 2009 - ) :That's a big 10-4 gud buddie - 13:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wanted an epic indent war :( is NOT your friend. 02:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :You kinda screwed it up by not hitting enter when you posted that. --'-Chaos-' 13:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::In 1984, I was a Jr. in high school. Drinking beer out of a funnel and tapping cheerleaders. Damn, I miss those days.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::College was better. Even the stuck up girls say, "Eh why not?" in college. 21:26, 6 March 2009 I just took Magnesium Citrate I'm fucking scared.... (→15:36, 27 February 2009 - ) :gurgle... gurgle gurgle... grrrrrrrrruuuurg... - 16:38, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::que? (→17:30, 27 February 2009 - ) :::Was supposed to be the noise of your intestines passing along loads of water from the Magcit. - 10:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) You mind If I use your nav bar? --Drah 01:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :not at all. (→03:03, 28 February 2009 - ) ::ok thanks, and I kinda used your userpage too, (changed the colors around) --Drah 03:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::don't worry about it. I stole it from User:ArcaneSpark. (→03:05, 28 February 2009 - ) what do you do With a major in greek? O.o--Goldenstar 01:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :talk greek with other greek majors >.> knowledge isn't always about usefulness, it's mostly about knowledge. 01:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::interpret and read ancient texts. I actually make a decent amount of money each month teaching and interpreting greek for people. Also, Greek hasn't changed that much since it's founding, so I can read some modern greek. (→03:03, 28 February 2009 - ) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Karate_Jesus#wtb_an_online_KJ ^ 02:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll be online in a few minutes. I had to take another bottle of Magnesium Citrate, so it's still clearing out of my system (→03:03, 28 February 2009 - ) ::Now i'm online and you're not :/ (→03:25, 28 February 2009 - ) Gimme ur msn so I can forever annoy you about my spanish homework. Because you do know quite a bit right? Godbox 16:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I haven't used MSN or any IM since high school, so I don't have an MSN (sorry). And honestly, I probably couldn't help you. I only know ghetto mexican spanish, most taught spanish is castilian (which is formal spanish that no one uses) (→21:36, 2 March 2009 - ) ::And no more being tipsy in public :O keep that in our bedroom :P 00:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Heeeell no. Btw, I passed the stone today. Hurt like a bitch. I'll admit that I screamed like a 6 year old girl being beaten with a clothes hanger. 00:38, 3 March 2009 ::::Congrats! ...? Or is that not the right emotion? I'm confused :/ 14:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, it is. Nothing is better than waking up to a non-swollen dong and being able to take my morning piss w/o the fear of inflammatory pain. 14:56, 3 March 2009 I heard you have a harem. That so? 14:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :That depends. Do you have to pay for a harem? If not, then no I don't. I believe the official term for my "harem" is group-package escorts. 14:55, 3 March 2009 ::You sick bastard. --'-Chaos-' 15:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::What? I always tip them extra. 15:02, 3 March 2009 ::::Each woman should be respected for her mind, not her body. Shame on you and your profane lusts. --'-Chaos-' 15:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Women have minds? Why did no one tell me this? I thought they were just tools designed by Jesus to give us pleasure. Huh....who knew? 15:11, 3 March 2009 ::::::I would kindly ask you to stop mocking with me :<. Jesus 15:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, btw. You are going to hell. Jesus 15:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Mocking with you, or mocking you? [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not mocking with you, I'm mocking at you. Also, I don't think Jesus would send me to hell for having a sense of humor. Btw, Jesus, why do you hate brown people? 15:17, 3 March 2009 ::::::tbh I'm not sure, I read it in this magazine. --'-Chaos-' 15:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't impersonate me or I'll smite you, bitch. JeSuS ChrisT :::::::Oh, and just so everyone is aware, I'm not actually a misogynistic asshole. I'm quite the opposite. I consider myself a feminist (yes, you can be a male feminist) and believe that women should be equally represented in our world. But I don't think that'll happen in the US until half the congress and senate is female (considering at least 50% of the population is female). I just also happen to think that women have no purpose outside of pleasing men sexually.....what? do those contradict? Oh...my bad. 15:23, 3 March 2009 :::::::::And you need to learn to tab Jesus :/ 15:23, 3 March 2009 :::::::::It would be so much more fun if instead of being equals, we have a constant power struffle. - 15:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm tellin Jesus not to impersonate me. You're my cousin, bro. Let's go cuntpunch some Jews and pick up that Magdelena whore, KJ! JeSuS ChrisT :::::::::::Hell fucking yes! 15:27, 3 March 2009 No. That took one a bad twist. What is it with racism and PvX anyway? >.< 23:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry PvX is rascist. Misery Says Moo 23:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::The internet is racist (and apparently so was Jesus). 23:19, 3 March 2009 :::I find it ironic he's saying "let's go cuntpunch some Jews", "JeSuS ChrisT" clearly has never had any religious education. Jesus is/was a Jew :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 23:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Failnaxkian imo. Misery Says Moo 23:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Unexist style late response He was also nailed to a big block of wood and left to die of blood loss, dehydration, and exhaustion on their insistance, Phenax. It would be reasonable that he has some animosity towards them. - 10:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If you'd been involved in the random stream of consciousness at the time that would make sense. Follow the contribs and you'll see that Jesus Christ (Brandnew) had just commented or seen a comment about Jesus being a jew on another page. Plus, who doesn't know that Jesus was a Jew? 23:24, 3 March 2009 ::::::Moo apparently :( 23:26, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::why did you ask me about a harem, btw? I never figured that out. 23:28, 3 March 2009 ::::::::We were talking about Iffy's recently edited userpage where she mentioned cybering, and I said you have a harem --'-Chaos-' 09:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) New users Give them a chance before assraping them. I know you weren't the one to move it to leet but you have propagated a lot of shit. Hydra just didn't want some new guy to get dogpiled then ragequit after his first build. There was no way that build was ever getting vetted so there is no reason to be a dick to new users, Hydra was trying to stop people being a dick, while you weren't being a huge dick to the new guy, you kind of were being a dick to Hydra. Misery Says Moo 23:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :At first I wasn't being a dick (if you read back, I was being polite). I tried to WELL the build because I knew the build was going to get assraped and wanted to keep the new guy from having to deal with all the drama, but then Hydra dragged it out and I just got pissed. Sorry about all that. I know that in the end, I'm the dick and I didn't intend to do that. 03:41, 5 March 2009 ::You lie. --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Who are you and why should I care? 03:46, 5 March 2009 ::::umad?--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::que? 03:54, 5 March 2009 ::::::que?--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Look I know sometimes new things are a bit hard to grasp...not saying you haven't....it's frustrating when you have a build that you know works and works well but people just don't want to give it a shot. Hyda did when everyone else was giving my build the shits. Don't knock him for going to my defence that is the last thing I want. LOL it's a build that I think can do well....that is it. If you don't like it then stop getting mad and just say it can't be. I am a new guy and maybe it is a shitty build but it is MY BUILD that works for me Just remember that before you get all upset.Xtreme Hunter 04:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :who's upset? 04:05, 5 March 2009 ::Good.Xtreme Hunter 04:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just so everyone is aware "who are you and why should I care?" is a quote from Futurama. Bender said it and if Bender says it, then I'll probably repeat it. 04:07, 5 March 2009 ::::CHEESE IT!--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. 04:12, 5 March 2009 ::::::bite my shiny metal ass--Relyk 04:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::ass chin or ass ass? ;o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:08, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::please say ass chin!!!Xtreme Hunter 00:20, 7 March 2009 (UTC) DRAMALLAMADRAMALLAMADRAMALLAMADRAMALLAMA--Goldenstar 00:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I believe no one has said your new sign is sexy yet. So I'll just say it. It's sexy. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 10:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Ha. :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I like it, but i need to clean it up a little.-- 15:28, 7 March 2009 15:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh well, I just said it again then. It deserves it. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 15:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Gone for a week Taking the teens on a ski trip. Let's hope no one gets raped this year :/-- 15:28, 7 March 2009 15:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :What? xD -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 13:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Your Sig Cut in in half, at the "e J" and make one half your talk page link, the other your userpage. Or can you not use 2 pics in a sig? 05:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :can't have 2 sig pics --'-Chaos-' 12:14, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::My image redirects to my userpage and my timestamp links to my talk page, so I got it covered. 16:00, 14 March 2009 Supreme Court The reason they're appointed is because voting for them would politicize the position, which would probably be the worst thing that could possibly happen to the Supreme Court. Think of the cronyism in Congress, all the PACs, all the favors bought and sold, all the races won on image and smear campaigns, and then apply it to the final arbiter of constitutional law in the US. It'd be bad, even worse than political appointments. --71.229 16:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Good point, but I'm an idealist. I like to think that the American people wouldn't let that happen, although, it most undoubtedly would. 15:59, 14 March 2009 Back from the Ski Trip Everything went pretty well. I through my knee out of socket on a mogul, but it was still a fun trip. 15:59, 14 March 2009 Stub Why the stub? 16:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Read through the Build Writing policy, link is on mainpage somewhere.-- Liger414 talk 16:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) : Tags are required to sort builds. Please refer here to see why and how they should be tagged. 16:14, 14 March 2009 ::Thank you. 16:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC)